Lots of things you can do with a stopwatch
by Faramirlover
Summary: I've always been curious about what you can do with a stopwatch and this sort of explores that in story form. I just love the idea of Ianto and Jack being together, don't you? IantoJack, obviously. Oneshot.


A/N: Set after they keep killing Suzie. A stupid little idea that I came up with a little while ago but only just got round to writing. You see I've always wondered what you can do with a stopwatch.

Disclaimer: Don't own Gwen, Ianto, Jack, Owen, Tosh or grapes because they're disgusting. Grapes, not the people.

OOOOOO

"I've decided to be a generous boss." said Jack, striding into the Hub "You can all go home early."

"What's brought this on?" asked Gwen, concern etched into every line of her face.

"Don't question." said Owen standing up and pulling on his jacket "Go before he changes his mind."

They gathered their stuff together and were soon heading out the door.

"Anyone fancy a drink?" asked Owen.

Gwen and Tosh's replies were lost as the Hub door rolled shut and all sounds of the outside world were cut off. Jack breathed a sigh of relief and turned to find Ianto stood in the doorway to the boardroom, watching Jack carefully. There was a stopwatch in one hand a cup of coffee in the other.

"Lets have some fun." said Jack, striding away from Ianto in the direction of his office.

OOOOOO

"I'd better call Rhys." said Gwen rummaging about in her handbag "Tell him I'm going for a drink and that I'm gonna be late."

"Ah, yes. Your precious boyfriend." said Owen, raising his eyebrows.

"Shit!" exclaimed Gwen after a moment "I've left it at the Hub."

"Oh, yeah." said Owen "I saw it on your desk."

"That's brilliant. Thanks for telling me."

"I did tell you." complained Owen.

"Yeah. After we left. Whole lot of use then." said Gwen, grabbing her jacket and coat and heading for the door "I'll be back in a bit. Nobody touch my drink."

OOOOOO

There was no sign of Jack as the Hub door rolled open.

"Jack?" Gwen called.

When she got no reply, she shrugged, deciding that he'd gone of somewhere. She started to search her desk but after a few minutes decided it was useless. If Owen had seen it, it must have been in plain sight. What she really needed to do was ring her phone. The only phone that she could think of was in Jack's office. He surely wouldn't mind if she borrowed it. Skirting round a pile of papers next to Owen's desk she headed over to Jack's office. Her hand was reaching for the doorknob when she heard noises from behind the door. Pressing her ear up to it, she listened intently.

"Oh, that felt weird." said Ianto's voice.

He sounded rather out of breath and a little tired.

"Don't tell me you've never done it before."

"I have but that was more fun than ever before. Your turn."

"Ok. You say go and I'll start."

"Ready?"

"Yes."

"Go."

Muffled grunts and gasping noises.

"Come on, faster, faster." cried Ianto's voice.

"I'm trying." gasps Jack, his voice muffled by some unknown object.

Gwen shuddered at the thought of what was going on behind the door but found it impossible to pull away.

"Help!" cried Jack "It's stuck. It hurts."

"Calm down let me try to pull it out."

"It really hurts." moaned Jack.

"I know."

There was a funny groan from Jack and then he started to cough.

"That's better."

"Do you want another go?" asked Jack.

"I'm not sure, after what happened to you."

"Oh, go on." begged Jack. It's fun and you know it."

"Ok. You hold this."

Gwen could stand it no longer and pushed the door open whilst plastering a look of ignorance on her face. She drew in a breath, preparing to give a shriek of surprise when she was topped by the sight in front of her. Jack was clutching a stop watch, ready to start it when needed, and Ianto was holding a bowl full of grapes.

"What are you two doing?" asked Gwen incredulously.

"Grape eating contest." said Ianto holding up the grapes "What did you think."

"Nothing, nothing." said Gwen quickly "Didn't think at all."

"I thought you guys had gone for a drink." said Jack, putting down the stopwatch.

"We did. I left my phone. Came in here to borrow your phone so I could ring it."

"I'll ring." said Ianto, putting down the grapes "You follow the noise.

Ianto dialled Gwen's number and moments later Gwen was clutching her phone and looking very uncomfortable.

"I'll just leave you to it." she said, backing out of the room and dashing out of the Hub.

"The look on her face." said Ianto, leaning over and stroking Jack's cheek.

"Lucky we saw her on the CCTV or that could have been very uncomfortable." Jack said, raising a hand to run it through Ianto's hair.

"Right, Sir. Where were we? Oh yeah, I remember." Ianto said, leaning forward and kissing Jack whilst his hands began to unbutton Jack's shirt.

OOOOOO

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. I did. Reviews will be highly valued.


End file.
